Trap on the mountain
by MattoidNeko
Summary: Sequel to Finding out the truth. Oneshot. The kiyo squad go to Mount Nejireme to look for yokai but end up finding out a secret? T to be safe. Sorry I haven't updated for so long! Once the exams are over, I'll finish it! Gomennasai!
1. Yokai hunting

**Trap on the mountain **

Animefan511: Hi everyone! This ff is a sequel to Finding out the truth. This is based on the episodes where the Kiyo Cross Supernatural Squad go to Mount Nejireme. Everyone in the squad is gonna find out about Rikuo's night form inclu-

Rikuo: "WHAT! NO WAY! ANI-SAN, DON-"

Animefan511:" Anyway," *Slaps Rikuo in the face* it includes the 2 fanatics in the squad. Besides Rikuo-kun, Kana excepted you, so why not the others? Rikuo-kun?

Rikuo: X_X

Animefan511: "…" _maybe I slapped him abit too hard…_

_Italic is thinking_

**Bold usually means night Rikuo.(except for disclaimer and titles obviously)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago

Chapter 1:Yokai hunting

"WHAT? NO WAY! WE ARE NOT GOING TO GO YOKAI HUNTING NOW WHEN I CAN ENJOY THIS GREAT HOT SPRING!" Maki literally yelled into Kiyosato's ear when he had proclaimed they were going to go yokai hunting. They were actually on a trip and were resting inside a inn with a huge hot spring the girls wanted to go and relax in. Of course, Kiyo didn't want to go relax… And that led to all the yelling. Kiyosato got up from where he been knocked down and yelled back: "BUT THIS IS THE PERFECT OPPORTUNITY TO FIND YOKAI!" "NO IT"S NOT!"

"YES IT IS!"

The two went on fighting like this for 15 minutes while the others tried to stop them. (and failed miserably by always getting hit by Maki's slaps-that-are-aimed-at-the-baka.) Finally Kiyo decided to offer her a spa trip with Torii at a new shopping centre and Maki finally agreed. The others sighed in relief (as their faces were all covered with slapped marks…)

Maki turned and was shocked to see the slapped marks on everyone's faces : "Oh my god? Who gave you those marks?"

Everyone sweatdrops : "You…"

Everyone leaves and Tsurara either gets Rikuo into silly problems or gets herself doing something stupid such as pushing Rikuo down the top of a stone cave because of a racoon dog… As they continued on, Tsurara walked straight into a tree branch after turning around too check the front (she was guarding the back and was facing and walking backwards) and a spider web covered her. End result: Calling for Rikuo and telling him a trap while Rikuo told her what it was…-_-|||And later, while investigating a yokai spot called one-eyed pine, Tsurara when in and checked first but unknowingly shook her butt at the others… "Right, the next spot is over there!" Kiyo said enthusiastically while the others simply groaned (Except Shima who was just as crazy) As they walked along, they were oblivious to a pair of eyes watching them quietly…

Animefan511: "Sorry guys short chappie here. Next Chapter the guy from the Gyuki clan is gonna attack them( The one with four claw things out of his back) Ehh…Rikuo's still out so that's all!"

Rikuo: XxX


	2. Suspicions about the young head

**Trap on the mountain**

Animefan511: "Gomen nasai mina-san!" *Gets on knees and bows and apologizes profusely* "Sorry about the very late update! But I've been having a lot of things in the way lately! I have a feeling that the main story is better than this. Now I don't know whether I will let the 2 fanatics find out about Rikuo after all… "

Rikuo: _Ok ,She's hesitating to tell 2 people…let her just hesitate about the rest then I wouldn't need to end up showing my night form…_

Animefan511: "You know…" *Starts to get very annoyed* " If you want to think about something like that…AT LEAST DON'T MURMUR YOUR THOUGHTS IN FRONT OF ME!" *Slaps him hard*

Rikuo: X6

Animefan511: "Ah! Sorry Rikuo!" _Though I don't really mean it…_

_Italic means thinking_

**Bold usually means night Rikuo.(except for disclaimer and titles obviously)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago**

**Suspicions about the young head**

Hey, There's a clearing up ahead!"

"Yes Yes Shima! The yokai spot should be in- Why isn't it there?" Kiyo asked shocked that his "data" was not correct.

Indeed, there was nothing in the clearing except some trees and grass. Rikuo suddenly felt a 'fear' in front of them. This was a trap! Rikuo thought quickly and quickly told Tsurara his plan. Tsurara nodded and put their plan in action.

Rikuo pretended to panick and yelled: "Ahh! Guys, I think I saw a snake there!"

Luckily, Kiyo was scared of snakes and didn't attempt to fight the "snake" with the "legendary 7-branched sword", instead, he screamed like a girl while the others panicked too.

Rikuo quickly said : "We got to go back to inn!"

Everyone rushed off but no one realized Tsurara standing there, facing a yokai…

Back at the inn

"Hmm? Where's Okiwara-san?" Yura asked when they reached the inn.

Rikuo really panicked now and wondered whether she was still at clearing. He had felt the fear get stronger when they left, and that could mean the yokai had revealed itself!

Rikuo hurriedly said : "I'll go look for her."

Maki and Torii said: "Me too!"

Yura and Kana both said: "Us too!"

Rikuo knew there was no point arguing with them. He knew that he could have taken some time to argue anyway, knew he might let the cat out of the bag tonight, but he didn't care, instead, he just thought of a hasty and lame excuse to tell them later to try and hide **that** from them. Before hurrying off with them running close behind.

As soon as they reached a fork in the road, he stopped everyone and said the lame excuse he came up with. "Guys why don't we spilt up? Tsurara-chan might have gone that way too!"

It was really lame as everyone looked uncertain. But Yura suddenly said :"Ok!" And ran off , pulling the others with her. Rikuo simply stared in shock, wondering how she could be convinced so easily. He then shook his head and ran off to the clearing.

Kana's POV

Meanwhile, Yura stops everyone….

"Guys, don't you have a feeling that Nura-kun is hiding something?" Yura said after stopping us. I wondered about this, I had a feeling he knew the secret might be out and it was sort of my duty to stop them from finding out but I nodded with the others anyway.

"You know guys, that excuse was lame and hasty, I think he knows whatever he's hiding might be found out today if we followed him but I'm gonna find it out anyway. I think we should hide at the clearing and watch him. Shall we do it?"

I wondered about this, if they did this, it was almost impossible to stop them finding out right? I realized that I was his last defense to stop them from possibly turning his life upside down after they finding out. However… (There's a flashback here)

"_Rikuo-kun, I think you should tell them."_

_He stared at me like I was crazy before replying "What! No way!"_

"_But they'll accept you like I did! They are bound to find out some day Rikuo!"_

"_I just don't.."_

"_want them to be scared?" I finished for him. "Rikuo, you baka!"_

"_Sorry Kana, I just really… don't want to…"_

"_Fine Rikuo-kun….fine you stubborn baka…" (End of flashback)_

I decided it was for the best but anyway, I had made a secret promise to myself that if he was about to be found out, it wouldn't stop it. Mentally, I made a silent apology to Rikuo as I ran with the others to the clearing. But it really was better for them to find out, even if one of them was an Onmyoji…

Animefan511: "Well another short chapter! Sorry everyone!TT_TT DON"T KILL ME PLEASE! I plan to have around four chapters. So it really is a four-shot…(Weird…) Err… Rikuo-kun?"

Rikuo: X6

Animefan511: "…" _I really have to stop slapping him so hard…_


End file.
